Notorious (song)
"Notorious" is the fourteenth single by Duran Duran, released as the first single from the album Notorious by Capitol-EMI on 20 October 1986. About the song "Notorious" marked the debut of the new streamlined trio version of Duran Duran, as both Roger and Andy Taylor had left the band by the time the single and album were released. In fact, the acrimonious nature of Andy Taylor's departure was reflected in the song to a certain degree. According to songwriter Simon Le Bon, the lyric "Who gives a damn for a flaky bandit" was a direct dig at the guitarist. As a trio, the band had enlisted the help of Nile Rodgers to take over production duties. His funk influences can be felt all over the single, from the tempo to the use of The Borneo Horns brass section. Music video The video for "Notorious" was shot in November 1986 by directors Peter Kagan and Paula Greif, and bore an uncanny resemblance to the video the duo had filmed in June of that year for Steve Winwood's "Higher Love". The video was shot in black and white with a hand-held camera, with quick cuts and changes of zoom and focus. It featured the three-piece band performing the song on a sound stage, with scantily clad dancers in the background choreographed by Paula Abdul. The young model Christy Turlington appeared in outdoor scenes with the band. A still photo from this location was used as the cover of the album Notorious. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes The single's A-side featured an edited outro, cutting roughly 20 seconds from the album version. As a first for the band, "Notorious" was released as two separate 12" singles. The first had a Nile Rodgers produced "Extended Mix" while the second featured a remix by The Latin Rascals. This almost made up for the fact that for the first time, the B-side to the standard single was not an original recording; "Winter Marches On" was an unretouched version of the album track. Before this, Duran Duran had always provided either completely original songs or previously unheard remixes on the B-side. Numerous other remixes of the song have appeared in various collections, including "Notoriousaurus Rex", a megamix of various Notorious-era remixes. Covers, samples, & media references "Notorious" was sampled in The Notorious B.I.G.'s 1999 posthumous rap hit "Notorious B.I.G.". The song was also used in the 2001 film Donnie Darko, serving as the soundtrack to one of Sparkle Motion's dance routines. Chart positions #2 Billboard Hot 100 #7 UK Singles Chart #1 Italy #1 Canada #2 Sweden #4 Switzerland #5 Germany #1 European chart #2 GLOBAL WORLD CHART Track listing All release details pertain to the UK only. 7": EMI DD 45 #"Notorious" (45 Mix) - 3:58 #"Winter Marches On" - 3:25 12": EMI 12 DD 45 #"Notorious" (Extended Mix) - 5:14 #"Notorious" (45 Mix) - 3:58 #"Winter Marches On" - 3:25 12": EMI 12 DDX 45 #"Notorious" (The Latin Rascals Mix) - 6:23 #"Notorious" (45 Mix) - 3:58 #"Winter Marches On" - 3:25 CD: Part of the "Singles Box Set 1986-1995" #"Notorious" (45 Mix) - 3:58 #"Winter Marches On" - 3:25 #"Notorious" (Extended Mix) - 5:14 #"Notorious" (The Latin Rascals Mix) - 6:23 Other appearances Apart from the single, "Notorious" has also appeared on: Albums: *''Notorious'' (1986) *''Duran Goes Dutch'' (1987) *''Master Mixes'' (1987) *''Decade: Greatest Hits'' (1989) *''12" Collection'' (Japan only, 1991) *''Night Versions: The Essential Duran Duran'' (US only, 1998) *''Greatest'' (1998) *''Strange Behaviour'' (1999) Singles: *"Do You Believe in Shame?" (1989) *"Too Much Information" (1993) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar, background Vocals *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nile Rodgers - guitar *The Borneo Horns - horns *Curtis King Jr. - background Vocals *Brenda White-King - background Vocals *Tessa Niles - background Vocals *Cindy Mizelle - background Vocals Production: *Producer - Duran Duran, Nile Rodgers *Engineer, Mixer - Daniel Abraham *Remixers - The Latin Rascals Lyrics No-no-Notorious. Notorious. Ah. No-no-Notorious. I can't read about it. Burns the skin from your eyes. I'll do fine without it. Here's one you don't compromise. Lies come hard in disguise. They need to fight it out. Not wild about it. Lay your seedy judgements. Who says they're part of our lives? CHORUS You own the money ; You control the witness. I'll leave you lonely. Don't monkey with my business. You pay the prophets to justify your reasons. I heard your promise,but I don't believe it. That's why I've done it again. No-no-Notorious. Girls will keep the secrets (uh) So long as boys make a noise. Fools run rings to break up. Something they'll never destroy. Grand Notorious slam (bam). And who really gives a damn for a flaky bandit? Don't ask me to bleed about it; I need this blood to survive. CHORUS That's why I've done it again. No-no-Notorious. CHORUS CHORUS That's why I've done it again. No. No. That's why I've done it again. No-no-Notorious. That's why I've done it again. No-no-Notorious. No-no-Notorious. Yeah. That's why I've done it again. No-no-Notorious. No-no-Notorious. Yeah. That's why I've done it again. No-no-Notorious. No-no-Notorious. See also *Discography 4: Notorious *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Notorious singles